


Summer in Akielos

by yulin



Series: The perfect season (doesn't exist) [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Laurent hates summer in Akielos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written to fulfil the weekly prompt of the Cow-T: a drabble for Summer.

Laurent hates summer in Akielos. It is not simply warm. The sun his darting its rays as they have been hammers, and Laurent ends up with a headache every time he dares to stay out for more than ten minutes during the day. And let’s not even start with the effect of the sun on his skin. No matter all the packs that Damen tries to rub on him, he always ends up all red and burn. Yes, there is the sea in Akielos: it is beautiful, no doubt about that, and swimming is really funny. But then, again, the effects of the dry salt on his sensitive skin are devastating.

Laurent is thinking of that while standing into the shadow of the balcony of the palace, looking at the sea in front of him. And then he can Damen wrapping his body from behind. Careless of the heat. Careless of the sweat.

“Damen, please, just stay away,” he tries to slip away, unsuccessfully.

Laurent looks at the satisfied face of Damen, as he can’t do anything but surrender to his hug.

Laurent really hates summer in Akielos.


End file.
